The invention relates to a method for fostering the germination of plant seeds and the cultivation of plant cuttings by artificial lighting thereof from a light source.
Such a method is known from WO-A-84/00693.
Used in the known method as light source are gas discharge tubes. Through the use of special gas fillings a required wave length range is obtained. The use of filters or coatings on the light sources for the purpose of filtering out an undesired part of the spectrum is avoided as a result.
Such gas discharge tubes however require a high energy consumption. The energy consumption lies in the order of magnitude of 36 W. In the case of incandescent lamps an energy consumption of 150 to 450 W can be expected.
The high energy consumption results in the development of a great deal of heat. A comparatively large spacing between the object for lighting and the light source must therefore be selected.